battlebladersfandomcom-20200214-history
Damian Hart
One of the most powerful bladers in Season 2. Damian has obtained data of battles that are fought by the strongest bladers. Damian has only lost two battles, he has the Beyblade Hell Kerbecs. General Information Damian is a male blader and his age is from 16-18. His Beyblade is Hell Kerbecs. He has a unique power of taking the opponent into another dimension. Beyblader Real World The person that collects this Beyblade in the real world is Shenton. Shenton is a strong blader and has the skills to beat the right person if he needs to. Enemies and Groups Damian is part of the HD group. His natural villains are those who want to stop the HD Group. During the Big Bang Bladers Tournament, Damian battles Julius Caesar and beat him with his Hell Kerbecs while his spin track was down and Gravity Perseus was spinning to the right. After being defeated Julius couldn't handle the shame and flipped his launcher to the white side, which is the left spinning motion. Julius put Gravity Perseus on the launcher and Damian changes his Spin Track. They again launch their Beys into the stadium. Gravity Perseus again uses the Special Move Gravity Brave, but this time he separates the arrows into a larger group and tries to hit Hell Kerbecs. When he does Hell Kerbecs is unaffected. After Julius saw he was unaffected he tries with more stronger attacks but nothing changed. Hell Kerbecs went in for more smash attacks and kept hitting Gravity Perseus back. Every time Perseus was hit back Julius was starting to lose some of his memories. When the final hit was approaching for Julius to be defeated he guarded himself with both of his arms. Jessie and Wells both launched their Keto's into the stadium to protect Julius. All three of them use their Special Move onto Damian. He uses Hell Kerbecs Special Move and opens a gate in the stadium, the doors open and chains start to burst out of them. They brought Perseus and the two whales which are Ketos. Kerbecs destroyed all three at the same time and Julius was shocked and had repeated the same words that Damian said after the battle. During the last round of the Big Bang Bladers, Damian had to verse Gingka Hagane. Damian was on a roll and was beating Gingka Hagane until the last part of the round when he pulled out one of his best finishing moves, the Star Dust Driver. He defeats him with only a bit of spin power to spin. During the raid of the HD headquarters, Damian has to verse Kyoya Tategami. Damian brings Leone into his world, but it is changed by the Blader's Spirit of Kyoya into Leone's World. They change the world back but then they both come out of the world. Kyoya defeats Damian and leaves him there as he goes to meet up with Gingka. Damian had gotten the ability to battle so well by being trapped in a pod that gave him the data of Beyblade Battling from the best, Gingka Hagane and Ryuga's Data were put into him. Not all of the data just a little bit of each of them. Even his Beyblade Hell Kerbecs, was put into a pod to give him the power that he had gotten in the pod. Beyblade Hell Kerbecs Hell Kerbecs is a stamina Beyblade that can change its spin track into upper mode and lower mode. It has a fusion wheel that is similar to Galaxy Pegasus. It can create flames and has a Special Move that makes a gate in the stadium and brings out the creature and it's chains to drag in any of the enemy Beyblades. Its creature is a Cerberous. Its Special Moves are Overdrive and Open the Gate.